Vampire Knight: Fight or die
by Nessia-chan
Summary: Puisse ta soif être apaisée. Tel était le souhait de Yuuki qui donna sa vie pour son frère. Il est maintenant humain, prêt à tout pour protéger sa famille. Même à partager sa place avec son rival. Zero et Kaname, déchirés entre la haine et l'amour, devront faire face au Sénat et trouveront des ennemis dans leurs alliés. Protéger leur descendance est leur priorité commune.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je n'ais pas de bêta lecteur, je peux passer à côté de certaines fautes. Surtout l'accord de verbes au participe passé, c'est ma petite bête noire. Néanmoins, je pense que le tout reste agréable à lire et que vos yeux ne saigneront pas. ; )_

_Je ne fais pas partis des chanceuses qui sont à l'aise avec les introductions d'auteur, alors je ferai court et précis pour cette fois. Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, svp. Vous trouverez les informations importantes dans les prochaines lignes !_

_Et surtout, suuuuuuuurtout ! Laissez une review, ça fait plaisir et ça permet l'amélioration._

* * *

_Auteur:__ Nessia-chan_

_Rating:__ T [ M/MA à en devenir ]_

_Parring:__ Kaname X Zero / Shiki X Rima / Kain X Ruka / Aido X Ichijo_

_Droits d'auteur:__ L'univers de Vampire Knight et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino. Les O.C. et tout ce qui peut sortir de mon imagination m'appartiennent._

_Attention !__ Relation yaoi [HxH], langage vulgaire et violence psychologique. S'il y a, je le mentionnerai en début de chapitre._

_Spoils !__ L'histoire se déroule à la suite du manga, tome 19. Si vous avez des questions, car j'ai remanié certaines choses qui se clarifieront au fur et à mesure, n'hésitez surtout pas à me les poser._

* * *

**Vampire Knight: Fight or die**

**- Prologue -**

Le temps est éphémère. Il n'a plus de sens pour moi, être devenue immortelle depuis plus d'un millénaire. Je ne compte plus les nuits depuis des lustres, je ne prends plus la peine d'écrire les années qui défilent. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je me souviens. Tout est écrit en moi, tout est encré dans ma chaire. Chaque blessure coule dans mes veines, chaque espoir se déverse dans mes soupirs. Je vis depuis tellement longtemps que je me sens faiblir peu à peu derrière le masque de la vie. Je perds pied lentement dans cette mascarade entraînante qu'est la mort, celle qui t'a emporté depuis des années.

N'en sois pas choqué, j'ai une vie remplie de bonheur. Je suis comblée auprès de Zero et de mes deux enfants. Je suis heureuse depuis tellement longtemps, que j'ai finis pas me sentir coupable et de ressentir plus que jamais ce manque. Traîtresse de profiter de cette vie paisible auprès de ceux que j'aime alors que toi, tu reste endormi, immobile. Sans vie. Plus rien ne peut te ramener par miracle, la mort demande lorsqu'on lui prend. Je me surprends souvent à espérer que tu franchise le seuil de la porte pour venir profiter de la vie avec nous. Après tout ce temps, je ne sors pas de ce rêve sans fin. J'y suis prisonnière, de ce doux songe, entourée des personnes qui me sont le plus chers. Toutes, sauf toi. Sans doute est-ce pour cela que je me sens faillir d'année en année, loin de ton odeur, loin de ta chaleur. Hors de porté des battements de ton cœur… Et à des miles de sentir ton sang couler dans ma gorge. Un vampire ne doit-il pas boire le sang de la personne qu'il aime ? Mon cœur a toujours été partagé entre toi et Zero, rien n'a changé depuis ce jour. Rien ne changera. Mon âme cri ta résurrection, mes larmes amères rendent tout cela insupportable.

Les décennies ont défilé si lentement que j'ai sentis chaque force me quitter; le sang de Zero n'est plus suffisant. Une partie de moi-même s'en est allée, je me perds dans les méandres de la nuit. Dans les ténèbres qui commencent à me ronger, des songes sont venus à moi. Des présages que je ne peux laisser aller. Impossible de prendre le risque que cela soit faux, car j'ai cette désagréable sensation que tout va m'échapper. Je ne suis pas assez forte, je ne suis plus protectrice de ceux que je chéris. J'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais, je ne dois pas me laisser gagner par la fierté mal placée de vouloir faire tout par moi-même. Nous avons toujours veillés l'un sur l'autre, comme je l'ais fais avec notre famille durant tout ce temps. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour.

Toi, tu peux les protéger.

-Mère.

Un souffle gracieux, c'est notre fille. L'entends-tu ? Elle a une voix chantante, sublime pour une jeune femme dans le début de la vingtaine aux yeux des mortels. Dans son appel, je ressens cette peur et cette tristesse qui m'ont tant de fois gagnée lorsque je pensais te perdre. Une résignation la prendra, je sais bien qu'elle est sage et posée dans l'univers complexe dans lequel nous vivons.

-Je suis là, Harumi. Ne pleure pas et fait honneur aux décisions de tes parents.

Douce main sur sa joue, ce sera bientôt la tienne qui la réconfortera. Merveilleux sourire à son adresse pour l'apaiser, elle comptera bientôt sur le tien pour la rendre forte. Et je sais que tu seras à la hauteur de toutes leurs attentes, y compris les miennes et celles de Zero. Ne soit pas si rude avec lui, il pleure encore l'acte d'amour que je suis venue poser pour toi, pour nos enfants. Pour notre famille. La seule chose qui lui restera de moi sera notre précieuse descendance, Yukito et Harumi, alors protège-les, sois juste et sois clément. Sois bon.

-N'oubliez pas. Je serai toujours là, à vos côtés. Où que vous soyez, je veillerai sur vous.

Je déposai un baiser sur les cheveux soyeux de notre fille, fermant lentement les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce dernier contact. L'odeur sucré de son shampooing me fit sourire et je retins un soupire de peine. Mes lèvres vinrent se poser avec amour sur le front chaud de Yukito, ses mèches d'un blond argenté venant chatouiller mes joues. Je sentais son regard limpide sur moi, j'y lus la douleur inavouée lorsque je me détachai de cette étreinte. Je prononçai en bougeant seulement les lèvres, sans un seul timbre de voix : « Je vous aime. » Mon regard ambré se fit petit mais heureux, mon sourire de paix étira mes joues rosies par l'émotion. Aucun adieu n'est agréable. Aucun.

Un simple coup de main pour faire valser le peu de puissance qu'il me reste vers cette glace qui te garde prisonnier. Le sort ce rompt, tout vole en éclat. Le bruit meurt lentement en laissant de nouveau la place aux oiseaux qui chantonnent dans les arbres non loin de ces ruines qui étaient jadis notre belle Académie, cette école que nous protégions et aimions tant. Assis près de toi, je t'observe avec amour et soulagement. Je te retrouve enfin. Ton aura est exactement comme avant; aussi belle, fière et honorable. Même dans cette scène d'humilité, tu inspire le respect et l'admiration. Mes longs cheveux chocolat viennent glisser à la rencontre des tiens, je te murmure des mots que toi seul peux entendre. Tu en es le détenteur, ils ne sont que pour toi.

-… mais avec ma vie, je peux te transformer en humain.

Mes doigts effleurent ta joue glacée. Mes lèvres viennent réchauffer les tiennent alors que je cèle ce sort, ce don que je t'offre sans aucun regret. Ma vie, je te la donne avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Vis, Kaname Kuran.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Auteur:__ Nessia-chan_

_Rating:__ T [M/MA à en devenir]_

_Parring:__ Kaname X Zero / Shiki X Rima / Kain X Ruka / Aido X Ichijo_

_Droits d'auteur:__ L'univers de Vampire Knight et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino. Les O.C. et tout ce qui peut sortir de mon imagination m'appartiennent._

_Attention !__ Relation yaoi, language vulgaire, violence psychologique et physique. S'il y a, je le mentionnerai en début de chapitre._

_Spoils !__ L'histoire se déroule à la suite du manga, tome 19. Si vous avez des questions, car j'ai remanié certains éléments qui se clarifieront au fur et à mesure, n'hésitez surtout pas à me les poser._

* * *

_Hellow !_

_Comme promis à Vieg, voici le premier chapitre. Il est long en description, très peu d'action, mais c'était nécessaire pour entrer dans l'état d'âme de Kaname et Zero. De plus, j'ai l'impression que cette fic ne sera pas courte du tout si je me fis à mon plan d'histoire. N'hésitez pas à vouloir des lumières sur certaines choses, je suis là pour ça. D'autant plus que je remanie l'histoire à ma guise, tout en essayant de rester le plus fidèle possible._

_Petit défi: essayez donc de trouver la chanson chanté en première partie !_

_Laissez des reviews et surtout, bonne lecture ! =)_

* * *

_June-Artifice: Je suis tellement partagée pour le sort de Yuuki ! D'un côté, elle est complètement lassante et d'un autre, elle a vraiment un grand coeur. De quoi vouloir la faire disparaître ! Oh, bah tiens... C'est ce que j'ai fais ! 8)_

_lili974WOLF: Ouf, je sens un peu la pression, là ! J'espère vraiment que ce que j'écrirai comme suite te plaira et te fera rêver. Ce qui est certain, c'est que j'ai un grand plaisir à l'écrire. =)_

_Vieg: Je t'ais promis ce chapitre ce soir, voilà chose faite ! Il est calme comme premier chapitre, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! En espérant que tu t'endorme pas devant ton écran. =p_

* * *

**Vampire Knight: Fight or die**

**- Chapitre 1 -**

_Puisse ta soif être apaisée._

Cette voix résonne en moi comme un tambour en écho si lointain, si faible à mes oreilles. Et pourtant, il me percute de plein fouet, m'extirpe douloureusement d'un sommeil sans fin. Un rêve qui devait être ma mort, une sieste immobile pour l'éternité. Jusqu'à la fin des temps, encore et encore sans ne jamais me réveiller. Pourquoi suis-je conscient ? Pourquoi puis-je m'entendre réfléchir ? Ma pensée était perdue dans les limbes, mon âme était confinée dans le plus horrible des enfers et pourtant, j'y étais bien. C'était là où je devrais me trouver, ma place. Je voulais y rester sans ne jamais y trouver de sortie. Le cercle de ma vie était terminé, je ne devrais pas pouvoir y penser. Je ne devrais pas sentir que l'on me berce par ce bruit grave qui fait trembler imperceptiblement ce que je crois être un corps. Mon corps. Chair chaude et sang qui afflue rapidement. Ce bruit, ce battement… C'est mon cœur.

Les mots apaisants de cet écho ont laissé la scène à une voix mélodieuse, un chant aussi doux que celui des oiseaux au lever du soleil. Je suis appelé à me ressourcer, à m'abreuver de ces paroles emplies de peine et de douleur. Hypnotisé par cette musique, ces paroles mélancoliques qui m'atteignent en plein cœur, je me sens vivant plus que jamais. Je ne sais combien de temps s'écoule et c'est le dernier de mes soucis. Peu m'importe en ce moment, mis à part cette voix magnifique qui m'agrippe et ne me laisse pas sombrer dans un long et profond coma dans lequel je devarais me perdre encore.

_Spin me round again_

_And rub my eyes_

_This can't be happening_

Mon esprit répète les mots, les mélange et les brasse de tous côtés, les bois avec un soulagement et une plénitude nouvelle. Recommencement, une boucle sans fin de ce chant qui me redonne vie. Une nouvelle voix qui se mêle à celle aigüe, un ton plus discret et grave. Léger marmonnement qui me fait pourtant vibrer de tout mon être. Ce duo est un élixir pour mon état d'entre-deux, je me laisse aller à cet appel des plus tentants.

_Mh, what you say_

_That you only meant well_

_Well of course you did_

_Mh, what you say_

_That it's all for the best_

_Of course it is_

Brûlure précise à ma rétine lorsque mes paupières se soulèvent ne serait-ce qu'un peu. La clarté de l'endroit me flambe le regard, mais jamais l'idée de m'en plaindre me traverse l'esprit. Cette lumière aveuglante a quelque chose de vivifiant, de joyeux qui me colore d'un sentiment de bien-être. Soulagement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu toute ma vie de voir avec ces yeux.

- Ah, nee-san… Il est réveillé.

La lumière m'avait tellement attiré dans une contemplation sans nom que ce n'est qu'en entendant cette voix grave que je prends conscience de la fin du chant. Ce chant unique et sublime qui m'a tenue éveillé, laissant place à un silence brisé par des bruits faibles et indescriptibles. Tout me semble si vaste et magnifique… Tout est à ma portée sans que je puisse atteindre quoi que ce soir. Juste sous mes yeux, tout cela ne m'a jamais apparue aussi vivant. Rien n'a jamais été aussi beau.

Mon corps étonnement léger après ce qui m'a paru une éternité sans même respirer, je me redresse silencieusement sur cette pierre fraîche malgré les rayons plombant du soleil. Cet astre n'a-t-il jamais existé ? Sa chaleur cuisante sur ma peau est la plus douce des caresses alors que mes iris glissent sur cette peinture vivante dans laquelle je repose gracieusement. Des ruines désastreuses qui m'inspirent la grandeur, des arbres habillés d'une verdure éclatante, de petits oiseaux ambrés roucoulant en traversant le ciel. Mais quel rêve inespéré ! Quelle torture pour le cœur ! Mon âme est déchirée de plonger dans un si beau mirage, vision qui semble prendre tout son sens lorsque mon regard renfermant différentes émotions contradictoires se pose sur le couple de jeunes êtres non loin de mon corps. Leur beauté m'indique sans hésitation leur nature qui s'impose à moi, par la force de la raison. Vampires.

- C'est un message de ma mère pour vous.

Les humains aussi peuvent manquer d'air, j'en paye le prix à cet instant où je regarde cette jeune femme qui a ses grands yeux noisette. Soulignés de longs cils épais et fournis, ils me font frissonner de part leur résignation. Une lueur de peine, une lueur de joie, comme ce regard que je lui connais tant. Cette magnifique créature à la voix chantante est perdue en face de moi. Pendant un court instant, je me laisse flotter à l'idée que Yuuki me sourit doucement, à l'instant.

- « Je veux te donner, à toi que j'aime, le monde que je voyais quand j'étais humaine. »

Lèvres qui s'entrouvrent, goulée d'air qui gonfle mes poumons comme s'ils se noyaient dans une eau bouillante. Ma peau est assaillit d'un frisson incontrôlable, je crois à peine à ce que je vois, à l'être vivant qui a prononcé les derniers mots de ma défunte sœur, mon amour qui ne m'a jamais appartenu. Fine carrure, chevelure d'un blond argenté qui me rappel des souvenirs soudainement douloureux pour l'humain que je suis. Je laisse mourir ma peine dans son regard améthyste. Aucun regret, je dois faire honneur à sa décision, à celle de ma tendre qui n'a pas sus rester près d'eux. Qui a voulu me donner le bonheur de vivre en humain, comme elle en avait eu le plaisir.

- « Puisse ta soif être apaisée. »

Ma voix. Ma bouche a prononcé ces mots, son dernier souhait qui m'a été soufflé de son esprit avant de disparaitre pour toujours. Yuuki… Que son âme repose en paix, que la vie éternelle lui soit enlevée aux cieux. Sa place est là, aux côtés de ces anges qui ne la méritent même pas eux-mêmes. Et tout ceci semble tellement irréel, si hors d'atteinte que j'ai l'agréable impression de dormir encore. Un sommeil si doux et révélateur que je ne veux jamais me réveiller.

Une main devant mon visage, je m'aveugle à regarder cette boule de feu qui triomphe fièrement dans le ciel azur. Elle en fait briller les feuilles des arbres, fait naître de par sa luminosité brûlante des larmes à mes yeux. Des mèches brunes viennent me voiler le visage en partie, elles me chatouillent légèrement la peau. Tout semble si banal et si magnifique à la fois que je ne sais plus où regarder de ce premier acte de théâtre.

- Quelle lumière magnifique…

Ma main trouve chemin dans mes cheveux toujours aussi dociles, aussi fins. Le mouvement refait tomber mes mèches alors qu'un simple sourire émerge de sur mes lèvres. Une expression d'intégrité face à ce monde que je peux de nouveau découvrir avec ces yeux, ce corps, ce cœur mortel. Mon âme, mes souvenirs. Mes sentiments. Je chasse la naissance de l'idée que cette nouvelle vie est un châtiment. Yuuki, je te promets de respecter ton vœu. Je vivrai comme je n'ais jamais vécu.

Les doigts délicats de cette jeune femme liés je ne sais comment aux miens, je me perds dans son regard, sa contemplation étant la plus douce des caresses à mon coeur. Elle a mon visage délicat et cet aura honorable qui caractérise les Kuran. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour comprendre que cette beauté immortelle est ma fille, mon sang. Le nôtre. Même ce jeune homme qui a ses lèvres et ses cheveux fins ne peut être que d'elle. Son air mythique et sérieux ne me laisse pourtant aucun doute sur les origines paternelles de ce vampire aux iris d'un mauve évanescence. Je n'avais qu'une envie. Les suivre, m'en remettre à eux et les protéger en retour. Leur donner ma vie entière jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

* * *

Tout ce cirque n'est qu'une farce. Aucune option possible. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à ne plus sentir son odeur sur ma peau, accepter que le goût de ses lèvres me soit éternellement refusé. Je pensais avoir tout fait en mon pouvoir pour la garder près de moi, près nous. Je lui ais tout donné pour avoir son amour, mon cœur et mon âme livrés à ses pieds. Si j'avais pus, je lui aurais décroché la lune autant de fois qu'elle l'aurait voulu, l'affichant comme trophée luminescent devant ses yeux pétillants de bonheur. Le vrai bonheur. Pas cette satisfaction que j'avais si souvent lus dans son regard lorsqu'elle regardait les enfants, pas cet amour inconditionnel qu'elle leur portait. J'aurais espérer la voir réellement heureuse, même si elle se disait l'être. Et maintenant que je lui ais tout offert maintes et maintes fois durant les milles ans qui ce sont écoulés, elle abandonnait.

Elle abandonnait pour ce sang-pur. Kaname Kuran.

Pouvais-je vraiment lui en vouloir ? Peu importe la réponse la plus sage, j'ais donné libre cours à mes émotions, rageant et pleurant silencieusement sa perte. Maintenant que je n'ais plus de larmes à verser, les heures passées les ayant toutes récupérées, mais ma confusion persiste. L'abandon m'a frappé de plein fouet lorsque le vide m'a envahit froidement. Une morsure glaciale en plein cœur pour indiquer clairement que ma bien-aimée, ma sœur de cœur, venait de faire cadeau de sa vie. Une vie mortelle au prix d'une vie immortelle. Tel est le prix à payer, tel était son don pour son cœur tari. Pour sa soif jamais comblé, pour son amour envers ses enfants. Non, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir furieusement… Je ne peux que crier sa perte, extérioriser ma peine de ne pas avoir été le seul et l'unique pour la retenir, la combler.

À la vue de cette berline noire roulant sur le gravier de l'entrée, je ne pus que ravaler mes sanglots invisibles. Les émotions doivent se taire pour accueillir l'être que je déteste le plus au monde, celui qui m'a toujours gardé dans son jeu de mire. Manipulé trop longtemps à sa guise, utilisé comme bon lui semblait comme un pion dans une partie d'échec et math. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis, mais ma hargne n'a aucune limite et jamais elle ne s'atténue avec le temps. Ce vampire noble n'allait pas en faire exception.

Toutefois, en le voyant s'avancer pour gravir les marches du domaine Kuran avec les enfants à ses côtés, je dus me faire à l'idée aussi douloureuse que pouvait l'être cette prise de conscience. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal. Je n'allais pas le chasser d'ici pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est et demeure le père biologique d'Harumi, ainsi que son oncle et ancêtre. Il est désormais aussi le beau-père par alliance, en quelque sorte, de Yukito. Une situation familiale qui m'empêche de lever un seul doigt sur lui. Puis, je ne dois pas oublier que je lui dois ma nature vampirique et ma vie sereine passée avec Yuuki et les enfants.

Douces pensées pour appauvrir la haine que je lui dévoue. Dégoût qui s'encre bien en moi lorsque je croise ses billes ambrés du haut du deuxième. Étage que je quitte en descendant les grandes et imposantes marches pour venir à la rencontre de ce revenant malgré mon bon vouloir.

- Kiryu.

- Kuran.

Voix paisible de sa part, tranchée par la mienne sans plus de prouesses. Je m'attarde plutôt à étudier son corps qui sent la verdure, la terre, imprégné d'une odeur d'humidité propre à la forêt qui entoure désormais l'ancienne Académie Cross. Pourtant, je le savais gardé dans la glace durant toutes ses années, même ses vêtements sont restés intactes. Il a encore et toujours ce regard de prestance, quoi qu'il véhicule comme émotion. La considération qui émane de lui, les deux jeunes vampires le lui avaient bien pris. Je fais signe à ces deux nobles de venir me voir d'un simple regard persuasif, ce qu'ils firent sans aucune hésitation. Je tends la main vers Harumi pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Légère odeur de ma bien-aimée emmêlée au parfum de son shampooing. Je souris en fermant les yeux, puis tends l'autre bras pour attraper Yukito et l'attirer à nous. Joue contre le sommet de son crâne, je soupire sans oser montrer tout autre sentiment.

- Montez dans vos chambres et reposez-vous avant d'aller en cours. C'est un ordre.

Les derniers mots étaient à l'adresse de mon garçon qui a le sang brûlant des hunters en lui, le rendant avide de liberté et parfois impulsif face à ses paroles. Même s'il est un vampire déjà bien redouté de par son nom riche en histoire et gloire, le sang distingué qui coule dans ses veines n'est pas une raison de tout lui pardonner. Je souffle mon amour à leurs oreilles et les laisse grimper à l'étage pour enfin me retrouver seul, face à cet humain. Kaname Kuran, un pauvre humain sans défense.

La situation est des plus tentantes.


End file.
